Someday
by Neko-Mei
Summary: (One-Shot) Shounen ai (KaiTy)--- Tyson is bored. So natrually, he decides to annoy a certain crimson-eyed bishie. Waiting for the bus to arrive will never be the same again...


**Mei: **Here's another pointless one-shot from moi. Written because I was bored, and also because lots of people seemed to like my other one-shot n-n****

**_Disclaimer—_******_I don't own beyblade or any of its characters. The only thing I own about this fic is the plot (if you can call it that) that I gave it._

**_Warning—_**_This story contains mild shounen ai, so if you can't stand the idea of two boys being in love then I suggest you stop reading._

****

**Mei: **Yes, I always give them the same eye colors they had in the first season, despite the fact my stories usually take place after the second. (I like the color eyes Kai has in G-Rev, but as a protest to my TV station not showing it to me -.- I won't use anything from the third season until I actually get to see it!!)

* * *

**_Someday_**

* * *

Tyson Kinomiya was _bored_. Well, they all were really, but Tyson was probably the worst off of them all. Unlike Ray, he hadn't foreseen their current predicament, and therefore had not brought along any form of entertainment. The Chinese boy was much more fortunate, having currently immersed himself in one of his many romance novels. The other boys might scoff and call him feminine, but at least he had something to do.

Max was busy writing a letter to his mother who was still completing research back in America. He hadn't planned on writing back so soon, and certainly not _here_ of all places, but there was nothing better for him to do. Occasionally he wound frown and scratch something out, muttering something about how his mother would check for proper spelling. Correcting his grammar may not have been fun, but at least it gave him something to do.

Hilary and Kenny meanwhile were engaged in a deep discussion of beyblades. Kenny was proud to show off his knowledge of the sport to his secret crush, while Hilary was eager to find out more about blading so that she could rub it in Tyson's face. While their conversation wasn't really getting anywhere (Hilary kept interrupting with, "and what does _that_ thing do?") at least they were doing something.

Then there was Kai. No one could really tell if the eldest teen was bored or not, as he had adopted his usual position of leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest and eyes shut. One could probably assume that he was deep in thought, but Tyson didn't think so. In the world champion's mind his captain was just as bored as he was, because neither of them had anything to do.

Well, he'd just have to fix that, wouldn't he?

With a smirk, the navy-haired blader stood up from the bench and walked over to Kai. The sudden movement caused the others to look up from their activities, wondering what the Japanese boy could possibly be up to. Kai himself was showed not sign of even noticing Tyson's presence, his eyes still closed and unconcerned.

They snapped open however when the younger boy pried his arm out of it's previous position, holding his pale, slender hand in his two smaller, tanned ones.

"Kai…" said Tyson softly, gazing up into burgundy eyes with his own stormy blue ones, "Will you… marry me?"

Everyone froze. Needless to say the whole thing was unexpected. Max let out a nervous chuckle, unsure whether this was one of Tyson's jokes or not. Kenny's mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged out of his head (although no one saw this beneath his long, bushy bangs). Hilary gave a silent cheer in her head, having waited for one of these two to make a move on each other for a very long time.

Ray, normally calm, cool and collected, dropped his book as his hands flew to his mouth in a vain attempt to stifle his laughter. After all, who could keep a straight face while imagining thirteen-year-old hot-headed, loud, obnoxious Tyson Kinomiya marrying fifteen-year-old cold, antisocial, silent Kai? Not only were they both boys and complete opposites, but they were totally underage.

However, when one thinks about it (as four teenagers were doing now) Tyson and Kai did have a lot in common. Both grew up living with their grandfather instead of their parents, both had good leadership skills, a talent for blading, and were determined to be the best - which was a source of a few of their arguments, and of course, the main quality that the two shared: They were both as stubborn as mules.

They did find themselves thinking(or rethinking in the case of Hilary, who had long ago thought about this)that Tyson and Kai could very possibly make a good couple…

Through all this thinking, Kai had still not said a word, or even made a move in response to Tyson's question. It was leading the others to believe that their two friends really _were_ serious, and a hushed silence ensued as they watched anxiously. The pause drew on for ages so that one came to wonder countless times how long it would last, when finally-

"Why would I want marry _you_?"

There was a fleeting expression of hurt across Tyson's face, but it quickly vanished, replaced by a childish pout, "Aw, come on. You're no fun," he stuck his tongue out, dropping Kai's hand – which he had held the whole time.

Their friends let out exasperated sighs, Ray shaking his head and going back to his novel, Max searching for his pen so he could resume writing, and Hilary looking rather dejected and disappointed as she went back to chatting with a nervous and very shocked Kenny.

Tyson walked back over to the bench, sitting down and sulking. He pretended to be bored, although in his head he was mulling over what Kai had said. Even though he _had_ been joking, it still hurt to know that Kai didn't think he was good enough to get married to.

Kai, meanwhile, was staring at the floor. That wasn't what he had meant to say… He had meant to say "Why would you want to marry _me_?" Of course, his pride got the better of him at the last minute, and he switched it around. He realized he should never have taken the question seriously. Tyson was only playing with him… After all, they were _only_ thirteen and fifteen. He'd spoiled the younger boy's fun, he could tell.

Maybe he could fix that…

"I mean, if we ever _did_ get married, it would never work."

Everyone looked up, not expecting the subject to brought up again, especially by their stoical team captain. Tyson gave a faint smile, a small sparkle in his stormy eyes as he realized what Kai was up to.

"And why not?"

The other four teens had fallen silent once more, watching the exchange with piqued interest. All four (with the possible exception of Kenny) had to admit that this was far more interesting than their previous activities.

"Because, you'd be a lazy slob who never got off the couch."

Everyone stared, wondering how the younger blader was going to take _that_. They found themselves staring even more when Tyson gave a knowing smirk.

"Really? And I suppose that means _you_ would be the wife… A PMS-ing control freak, maybe?"

At this point the others now had eyes the size of dinner plates, expecting their eldest blader to go on a rampage for that last comment… but to their increased shock, he did no such thing.

"Yes, but at least I would get to sleep _inside_ the nice clean house. I'd probably make _you_ sleep on the streets."

Ray's romance book lay forgotten, as did Maxie's letter and Hilary's conversation with Kenny as they each watched the two boys in amazement.

Tyson's eyes were wide with mock hurt, "Me? You're beloved husband? You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would," said Kai coolly, "And I have a mind that you've probably been cheating on me too!"

Hilary gave a small giggle, while Ray once again had to struggle to suppress his laughter. Max and Kenny exchanged wide-eyed glances as Tyson and Kai continued.

"Aw, c'mon honey. You know I'd never cheat on you!" his trademark grin in place now that Kai was actually playing along with him.

"Liar," huffed Kai. He had to admit, this _was_ kind of fun.

Their banter went on, shooting playful insults back and forth until they had the others rolling around in laughter. Even Kenny starting chuckling after Tyson made a comment about Kai obsessing over cleanliness (which had caused the older boy to adopt a very sour – and quite hilarious – expression for a minute).

"Oh, look," said Hilary through her giggles, pointing over to the end of the street, "The bus is here!"

The others looked up, not knowing whether to feel relieved or disappointed that it was over.

Ray grinned mischieviously as he picked up his book. That display sure was better than the mushy passages he had been reading for the past few weeks. Who would've thought that _Kai_ actually had it in him to play around like that?

Max was looking for his pen again, finally giving up when remembered he had lots more. He folded up his letter, making a mental note to tell his mother all about what had happened today.

Hilary and Kenny were back to discussing beyblades at they climbed onto the bus, Hilary occasionally throwing in flirtatious comments and making Kenny blush. They disappeared inside the vehicle – unwittingly the cause of the whole scene at the bus station simply by being late. This left Kai and Tyson alone.

Although he was feeling a great deal better, there was still something nagging at the dragon blader's mind. He reached out to stop Kai as the older boy walked towards the bus.

"Would it really be that bad..? For you to marry me, I mean?"

Kai avoided his eyes nervously, "That's not what I meant…" he said quietly, "I just thought… You could do better… than me…"

Tyson processed this information, before smiling slightly. He pulled the older boy closer, cupping one pale, painted cheek so that he could give a gentle, but passionate kiss.

"_Someday, Hiwatari Kai,_" he whispered huskily into other boy's ear, "_I **will**__ marry you…_"

"Someday," Kai repeated softly, his eyes searching the younger boy's hopefully.

Tyson smiled reassuringly before letting his captain go, "Someday… I promise."

* * *

**Mei: **There. It's over! ::_does__ a little happy dance_:: I'm actually quite proud of this one, n-n and that's a rare occurance… The ending was pretty sappy though… ::_sighs_:: I seems to have a curse for writing bad endings…

**Kai: **Review her story… So she doesn't annoy me -.-;;

**Destiny: **Yeah, she can get irritating when she doesn't get reviews -.-;; Tyson?

**Tyson: **Hmm? Oh yeah! Reviewers get candy! =) Cookies too…


End file.
